A text index is a data structure used to facilitate full-text search over unstructured text. The structure of a text index is typically an inverted index that maps individual tokens to a list of documents that contain them. Each token and its associated list is called a posting. When users issue full-text queries, the inverted index postings are consulted to efficiently find documents that contain tokens in the queries.